Codex - Rin
Rin was originally born in the Endless Rampart, a place where dragons often fell sleep and became the landscape. The landscape has been very difficult to conquer and it is protected by walls from foreign attacks and invasions. Many fighters have come to compete in the land. They include Soi, Teo and Feng Yan. Rin was born to a wealthy and noble family, but soon a terrible war started which made Rin lose everything she once loved. Karma appears and saves Rin, who is just a child during this time. Rin soon disovered she was very comfortable around dragons and had a strange connection to them. Rin had the blessings of dragons which is why she can't be easily hurt and survived the war. In the beginning, Rin lived only with the dragons. When Pascal came to know her unique friendship and connection with dragons, he became very intrigued by her and offered to adopt her as his daughter. Rin accepts. Before Rin's departure to the palace, the dragons give Rin a dragon egg for her to take care of and as a goodbye gift. The egg hatches when Rin arrives in Pascal's palace and after her 5th birthday, Rin named the baby dragon as Mir. After arriving in the palace, Rin receives the education necessary for the imperial family. The people in the palace nickname her as the 'master of Mir' as her dragon moved in with her and followed her. She became loved by everyone in the palace including Pascal. One day, Mir disappeared without telling Rin and she became very worried. When Mir came back, he was stronger than ever and had become the emperor of his kind. This is likely the reason why Rin is called the dragon "empress" instead of dragon princess. Pascal appointed Karma to be the guardian and protector of Rin, and Karma cares deeply for Rin. Rin suspects Bai Jiao of having evil intentions. So she completely distrusts him and is looking out for Pascal's safety as he has changed after meeting Bai Jiao. Bai Jiao is well aware of Rin's distrust. Bai Jiao also feels unnoticed by Rin, so he offers Miho more power. Miho is extremely jealous of Rin having been adopted by Pascal and living with wealth. Rin is made a member and later leader of the Four Lords, not necessarily because of strength, but because of earning Pascal's respect and trust. She also shows great leadership skills. Rin is then made the captain of the Imperial Royal Guards. Later, Rin stops a fight between Lu Bu and Kris. Afterwards, Rin is the only Four Lords that doesn't bow down in front of the Emperor and to talk back to him. Rin asks Bi Dam to investigate the curse of destruction. The reason is most likely because of what happened to Pascal after absorbing the power. The tragic case of Pascal is publicly hidden in order to avoid fear and confusion by the people in Aisha continent. (Having no leader or emperor to rule with no laws might make people become terrified.) However, it's mentioned that before Rin is able to take over for Pascal, she goes back to her hometown to heal the injuries of her dragon, Mir, caused by an attack of Pascal. Likely Rin and Karma fought Pascal after he became a monster and Pascal injured Mir. When the people of her hometown saw Mir severely injured, they thought Rin was not strong enough to be with Mir. So the people tested her to see if she would qualify to be with Mir again and eventually she passed all the tests. The people decided she was strong enough to be with Mir and be called master once again. Lastly, Rin makes a peace treaty with Rudy and the Seven Knights and thus the Four Lords and the knights are no longer at war. As for who is currently ruling Aisha, it's not 100% confirmed, but likely Rin will be made empress of Aisha soon being the sole heiress to the throne. Pascal is definitely not the ruler anymore. Bi Dam and Lee Jung called Rin princess as they were unaware of Pascal's reign to have finished. Once awakened Rin will most likely become the sole ruler of all Aisha. Regent of Aisha Rin Dragon Empress Rin Mir's Master Rin Emperor's Daughter Rin Costumes Category:Four Lords Category:Special Hero Category:Magic Hero Category:Heroes